Spelling Love
by Juveniliare
Summary: She was not really in her right mind now. With all the symptoms of fever she had been enduring. But then, she can always baffle him in a way or two…


Another fanfic from me. Yay…

Grammatical error most likely to be found. A pleasure for me if you can pin point it.

TitleSpelling Love

AuthorMidnight Insanity (formerly known as Daylight Craziness. Lol)

SummaryShe was not really in her right mind now. With all the symptoms of fever she had been enduring. But then, she can always baffle him in a way or two…

And before you ask... No I don't own one.

--------------------

--

Spelling Love

--

Out of the many things she hates, it will be to get an irresistible nose dripping with heavy flu. She hates it when her nose glows so red that it can even match the one old Rudolf the Reindeer possessed. She hates it even more to have a nose dripping oozy goo like a broken faucet. But maybe, what she hates the most is to be bound in bed with the companies of a pair of red and swollen eye, a glowing red nose and a broken faucet all attach on her face. Praise all these heavy flu symptoms…

Oh the joy…

Moaning slightly she slammed her back towards the fluffy bed. Making sure her heavy head was supported dearly with her feathery goose filled pillow. Her once fiery blond mane now laid plain and dead and contrast to its usual condition. Sprawled everywhere with no whatsoever care from the owner she grasped a good portion of her hair and yanked it hard enough for her to scream in such agony.

Yep, the Great Representative of Athha, The Lioness of ORB, the wielder of the Legendary Golden Mobile Suit: Akatsuki, was in an elegant state that people who possessed such low level of sarcasm understanding would categorized as sick. Dead sick to be exact.

Moaning, whimpering, sneezing, and some more screaming in agony, that's exactly what she had been doing in the past 24 hours. It's killing her slowly.

Not because she's unable to do her job as the Representative properly, because thinking about the paper that would pile their self up on her desk will be a horrifying image that she herself has stamped as one the thing that she would gladly put on her black list. And not also because she's actually skipping a very multi important meeting with the ambassador of each country that will discuss the following seminar about the bloody Global Economy in the Era of C.E. And please note that it was also not because she's skipping the annual picnic with the Yamato's and the orphaned children form the Reverend's place.

It was simply because of her dripping nose constantly being a pain in the…

Nose…

Yeah right, who was she kidding with?

She bolted her self up suddenly with force that would be able to kick an irritating twin brother that constantly check on her sickly conditions every two hours only to find her head spinning painfully from this stupid act.

Even a dimwitted lowly IQ being would know not to suddenly stand up when you are having a headache the size of the Indian Ocean. And what's more, an Indian Ocean that keeps on moving with its water vast and some gloomy wonderful ocean storm, she mused out silently inside her head.

Placing a hand on her head, she applied some pressure on the throbbing spot that stubbornly made her vision tripled. Or quadrupled? Oh dear Heavens, even The Hell wouldn't care about her misery as she really cared.

Closing her eyes, she tried to breath regularly. _Deep breath, in and out.. In and out… Imagine a happy place… Find a happy place; find a happy place to imagine…_

Truth be told. Nothing really come up in her mind. Just a shady blurry ink of blue and a gorgeous pair of emerald green. The color grew bigger and a little bit more intense. _Maybe I'm still in my wonderful lala world. Just like Alice and her wonderfully traumatic dream. Once that thing got closer, maybe it would turn into the crazy Mad Hatter offering me a cup of tea with mercury inserted. _Musing slightly, she closed her eyes and continues to pump her brain for some image of an imaginary happy place. Only to feel a soft pressure against her slightly apart lips. The pressure coming from the lips she find horribly familiar fluttered above her lower lips. It cascaded soft butterfly kisses all across her lips. It feels good to have those comfortable pressures on her lips. It was then when she realized that she has replied those lips with equal fervent. The pressure shifted, and comfortably placed it self on her throat. The soft lip was now replaced by cold and hard teeth, sucking the gentle flesh on her neck. And she just can't help but let out a silent moan of content.

"Morning Sunshine"

The pressure ceased. And she found her self wanting for more. Addicted to the briefest sensation those pressure provided. Fluttering her eyes open, she saw a blurry gorgeous green framed by tendrils of midnight blue that was equally blurry. Squinting her eyes slightly, she realized that probably only one being could do those things with the lips and sucking with her.

Athrun.

"Hei..."

Sounding as tired as possible she widens her eyes until it was the normal width and took a good look of her husband condition. He looked like a wrecked ship being hit by a raging demonic ocean storm. _Indian Ocean storm, to be precise._

His usually messy midnight hair now is even messier. As if somebody has yanked it a few times and leave it on its own misery state of untidiness. His eyes, bleary and it had a few dark circles adorning his face. And his eyes… Filled with utmost concern and gladness that she found her enjoying her self whilst swimming in the dark emerald pool.

He propelled her body and shifted the pillow. Then help her lean to the fluffy pillow, carefulness adorning his action. It made her heart swoon on this simple act. He stared at her again. Watching her misty eyes glazed with tiredness that was evident all across her face.

One will not feel tired unless they've slept three times straight. He thought with a slight grin.

With a small shift he leaned closer to her and touched her forehead with his in a manner to check her temperature and to be as close as he can be with her.

_Not as feverish as yesterday._ He closed his eye and inhaled her natural scent deeply. A scent that terribly reminding him of her favorite white lily flower. Even when she's in a state of wreck, she's still so damn irresistible!

"Thank god your fever is not as high as yesterday."

Tilting her eyes up, she saw his face filled with gratefulness. And that was when she truly realized at how worried he had been.

"Yes... Thank god."

Closing her eye, she added some more pressure on the spot where their forehead was attached, and she melted herself in indulgence between his steady, protective and loving arms…

~*~

"Here."

He offered her white dog paw printed mug to her, which she accepted with utmost greed. She haven't drink anything since last night. And just remembering that fact has made her throat gone dry again…

The sweet scent of chocolate liquid filled her system that she can't help but close her eyes in the process. It reminded her instantly to a happy place a minute ago she was desperately trying to make up. It calmed her to a certain level which she can just bask her self in the luxurious the scent can give.

"Is it really that bad until you need to close your eye?"

Snapping her eyes open, she saw her husband watching her watching him. Worried etched all across his face. As if he actually meant those words. But then, marrying this man didn't only made her can see pass through his poker face.

"Oh, please Athrun. You know me and my addiction. No need to be such tedious."

He chuckled slightly. "I knew well enough to not separate you from it."

Feeling enough with her sweet treat, she placed her mug on the desk just next to the bed. Arranging it so that the paw print was facing her. Those little random details that can make her smile in contended.

From the corner of her eye, she catches the slight movement he made as he placed his hand on her head to check on her temperature. Again…

"Oh come on Athrun, you don't really need to check my being every minute, do you?"

"Still slightly feverish. You need your rest Cagalli." His faintly worrisome tone once again succeeds to melt her heart again. Oh, how she can never truly stop swooning on him.

Then she felt him pulling her in a sort of a bear hug. He snaked his arm around her lithe and sickly form as he placed his chin on her head. As she rested her head on his chest, through the thin fabric he wore, she could hear his steady heart thumping. A lovely reassurance for the fact that he is here. With her. And she just can't stop being all so warm, and simply so loved…

She shifted in his arm, and he loosened his loving embrace. Then, she pushed him until he was resting his back against the head board and only then when she let her self fall to his awaiting arm. As she snuggled on his chest, she felt his right hand on her waist and his other hand on her lap, intertwining it with her hand. Her right arm was sandwich between their joining bodies. She snuggled once more, searching for his calming heart beat.

Athrun was least to say, bemused. It was not everyday his wife lazing herself over him. Judging the fact that she is somebody's country number one person. He know she sometimes strained her self too much. All because of her love for her nation. He can accept that. He truly can! But one thing he found to be obnoxious is too have her tire her self beyond relief and have her looked so sick like the current condition she is.

Maybe she's just not really on her right mind now. He thought. A fever can never really help your brain on working well. But looking on the Brightside, at least he can find his self basking with his sickly wife all day long. Just to spend the time together. To some point he really wanted this illness to last forever…

Then, he felt a pressure on his chest. Just right on where his heart situated. Glancing down, he saw his wife pressing her small hand to his chest. Palming the spot where she can felt the dull pressure rising and lowering it self. He watched him with curious eye. Interested on what his beloved will do in her feverish condition. Because although the temperature has lower, she was still considerably feverish.

And then he felt it.

.

.

.

She was not really in her right mind. And the warmness she felt was drowning her into a sleepy state. And then the soft _thump-thump_ sound. It felt good…

And that was when a slightly crazed idea her feverish brain come up. She raised her left arm. And placed it on his chest. Just right on the place where the calming sounds of his pounding heart belong.

And then she drew a small vertical line.

And she drew a heart.

And an 'U'

'I love u'

She sigh with satisfy etching her breath. Oh just how proud she was on making these small abstract and random things. And then she felt him jerked from her. And she shut her eyes tight and mewls in displeasure. What is he doing? Can't he just stay put like the warm potato sack he has been acting like? A very comfortable fluffy warm potato sack to be precise. And she giggled in the back if her head.

Then she felt a pressure on her forehead, it was cool and comforting. As she opened her eyes, she saw her beloved one leaning on her with their forehead joining. His face was tint with lines of red that made his young face looked so cute in its red shade.

"I love you too"

She blushed and smile. Never knowing that he was paying attention on what she had done to him. She tilted her head forward and pecked him on his lip. A small brush of lip to lip that was so thin that it maybe wouldn't pass as a kiss.

"I love you more."

----------

*bows to the respectable reader*

LOL. Some random idea come up and had been chasing and demanding me to be written.

Un , grammatical error still rox my world. Well the usual stuff…

Kudos' to the fanfic that inspire me to write this fic. And to a friend of mine who text me out of blue on one rainy night stating that she had a huge headache the size of Indian Ocean. (lol. You, me and our sarcasm fit each other gurl.)

Thanks for reading... And as always, a review will be very nice.


End file.
